


Another night, another time

by vendettadays



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Dani would never tell herself another night, another time anymore.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Another night, another time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsanizzyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/gifts).



Dani burrowed her face into the space between Jamie’s shoulder and neck, pressed kisses to the soft skin beneath her lips and smiled at Jamie’s sleepy sigh. The winters in Vermont were unforgivably frigid, but beneath the blankets, their legs tangled, her arms wrapped around Jamie’s waist, and all Dani felt was warmth and love for the woman in her arms.

Jamie turned, smiling. Her voice rough with sleep. ‘Morning, Poppins.’

It was in these moments, caught between sleep and wakefulness with only Jamie filling her thoughts, that Dani was glad she had stopped telling herself another night, another time. 


End file.
